Dance
by Etern
Summary: He never had a chance..." Hermione thinks of a way to make her relationship with one Draco Malfoy known during a dance at Hogwarts. With a little help from jealousy, of course. Hr/D


Dance

By: Etern

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by Offspring.

A/N: Main pairing: Draco/Hermione. Problem: Jealousy and sexual tension. Song: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid—the Offspring. Random: Totally.

* * *

_Show me how to lie,_

_You're getting better all the time_

It is a night like no other. The music is loud as it pumps through the stereos but she barely notices. In fact, she stands near them, taking each booming sound in. Her ears are ringing with the lyrics and her head feels hot. Through the masses of dancing bodies, she can still see them.

Her hands clench into fists at her sides.

This is going to be one long night.

_And turning all against the one  
I__s an art that's hard to teach_

He is holding her in his arms. Not tightly, but tight enough. In her ear the music does not blast loud enough. How could he do this to her? Granted, no one knew that they were together…

She sighs, leaning back as she wills her heart to stop aching, her fists to unclench. She almost wants to laugh to herself. To think that she, Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess actually missed the slimy presence of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. Months ago, she would not have thought such a thing possible. Months ago she still hated the boy for all he was worth. How things change…

She recalls their first kiss, as she watches the bodies twine together on the dance floor. It had been nothing more than an accident, a spur of the moment thing that had taken them both by surprise. And after that kiss, they hadn't been able to stop thinking about the other.

I wonder if it was true love's kiss, she thinks to herself with a roll of her eyes. He made her think far too girly. The Hermione Granger before the kiss would have been horrified to hear her thoughts now. The Hermione Granger now couldn't give a damn.

She really only wanted one thing, and that was to dance with her secret boyfriend, who was currently getting far too cozy with the girl everyone thought would be his future wife, Pansy. Hermione's eyes narrowed at the mere idea.

_Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet_

She really could not say why she felt such…jealousy at simply watching him dance with another girl. But dammit, she really did have feelings for the git, and seeing him with another girl…it hurt. She could no longer deny that. But what was she to do?

She knew that this whole dance had been a stupid idea. It was supposed to be like that of a muggle party, meaning that it was all dirty dancing and little taste—two things she knew she could have gone without. The music, throbbing in her ears, was admittedly not that bad though.

_Now dance fucker dance…_

She watches as he twirls Pansy and she falls, perfectly, back into his arms, giggling. She is not sure how much more she can handle. It is a relief when Ron, blushing, arrives and asks her, over the bass, to dance with him.

Normally Hermione would have said no. Normally, Hermione would have been far too shy to dance the dirty dancing going on on this dance floor. But normally, even since her first kiss with Draco Malfoy, didn't suit Hermione anymore. Was it wrong for her to want revenge?

She took Ron's hand with a smile she hoped looked shy and they stepped out on the dance floor.

_Man he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

She steps closer to Ron so that she is resting against him, a blush that she all but forces to her cheeks on her face. She feels Ron's hands wrap around her waist and over his shoulder sees that Malfoy has stopped dancing.

She grins at him.

He scowls at her.

_And now you steal away_

_Take him out today_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

"Ron, hold me closer," she whispers in his ear as she watches Pansy all but leaps on Draco, who catches her easily. She sees Ron blush as the arms tighten around her, and she looks over again to see Draco drop Pansy unceremoniously onto the floor, a dark scowl on his face as he stares at her, at the arms wrapped securely around her. He tries to meet her eyes, stormy grey into tranquil, glittering brown, but she looks away. For the first time in her life, she finds that she wants to play hard to get. She wants to make Draco feel as jealous as she is as she snuggles even closer to Ron. A part of her feels bad for using her dearest friend like this, but the jealousy is too strong, and the satisfaction she got from the scowl on Draco's face was too great. She kept dancing.

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

She starts to get into the dancing, her body moving in a rhythm that not even she knew she had. She almost laughed as she thought of her dancing in such a way, swinging her hips, waving her hands in the air. For years she had made fun of so many for doing these exact same moves, thinking that they looked simply primitive, and now here she was, doing what she had laughed at.

And the funniest thing of all is that she likes it. She likes it a lot.

_Hit 'em right between the eyes  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes_

But she likes the looks Draco keeps shooting her even more. Those sneers coated in blatant jealousy as he goes stiff on the dance floor, body no longer moving as he narrows icy grey eyes at her, still oh-so nicely tucked up in Ron's arms. She pretends not to notice.

She does, however, notice that he is scarcely paying attention to Pansy anymore, and feels her lips curl into a smile of relief. At least that's one less thing to worry about…

…the only problem now was Ron. She knew that her actions would spur the redhead into thinking something more than they actually were, so when she looks up and sees his blushing, determined face she feels her stomach twist.

Over the beat of the music, she hears her name.

"Hermione…"

_When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

She flinches noticeably and does not look up to meet Ron's eyes, instead trying to inconspicuously pry herself from his arms. She is disheartened when his hold on her suddenly tightens.

"Hermione," she hears him say, surprisingly firmly, "We need to talk. I think that I—"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

_Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me_

_Oh fuck…_ Hermione feels her entire body go rigid, and manages to break out of Ron's arms as he turns cheeks red, to face the interloper.

Draco Malfoy stood there in all his arrogance, a familiar sneer plastered on his face as he looks between the two of them. Immediately, Hermione wishes that she could just melt away into the floor as those hard grey eyes land on her and linger. An accusation screaming in their depths. She feels her heart speed up, her lips parting under his gaze as guilt starts to swirl in her gut. She had never met to make him so angry but—

"_Draco_!"

Hermione looks away to the side in time to see Pansy latch herself onto Draco's arm, and her heart hardens again as the guilt falls prey to jealousy.

Oh yes—there was what had started it all.

_There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me  
_  
Her eyes hardened, she looks away from them back to Ron, who is still red in the face as he glowers at his rival.

"Malfoy," he bites out, "What do you want?"

Draco's sneer melts into a smirk as he crosses his arms, eyeing Weasley up in down. He could not help that his eyes strayed to the right of Ron a little, to where Hermione stands looking purposely away from him. It is enough to bring his sneer back, full force.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see you dance Weasley. I didn't know weasels could dance, you know."

At his side, Pansy tittered at the comment, and Hermione throws her a glare seeped in hate. As Ron's face grows redder and redder in anger and his fists ball up at his sides, Hermione sighs inwardly and decides that she should intervene.

"Go away Malfoy," she calmly states, "Ron and I were having a good time until you showed up."

As his eyes slid over to hers, she could tell with no small amount of glee that her words had gotten to him.

_Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

"Granger," he snaps at her, "It is simply impossible to have a good time with this…_thing_." He gestured at Ron with a perfect pale hand and Ron growls in anger.

"Says you, _ferret_! I'm surprised you even have a date at all! What, did you pay her to come with you or something?" Ron yells back, and Draco's look darkens. Before he can respond Pansy speaks up for herself from her perch on Draco's left arm. Hermione feels her agitation rise yet another notch as she resists the urge to bear her teeth at the other girl.

"Shut your mouth, Weasel! Draco and I, if you must know, are dating. Right Draco?" She turns to him batting her lashes, and Hermione only wants to rip her hair out. She turns her darkened eyes to her secret lover, catching his gaze. He stares back at her for a moment, his eyes unreadable, before turning to sneer at Ron once again.

"My relationship isn't the one being discussed here, Weasel. So tell me, how is the Mudblood in bed?"

_And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day_

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Ron snarls, and would have thrown himself at the smirking Draco and laughing Pansy if Hermione had not grabbed his arm in a surprisingly strong grip. She shoots a glare at Draco, trying to ignore the heat pooling in her stomach that his words have caused. Oh, he knows she's good in bed…

"Let it go, Ron," she mutters to him, holding his arm to her tightly. She shifts her eyes to Draco, whose eyes are burning into her. "He's not worth it."

Draco stares at her for a moment, taking in her dark eyes, the dress that clings to her frame oh so perfectly, and barely refrains from licking his lips. It is the sight of Weasley's arm clutched to her chest that finally breaks him out of his momentary trance, and the malice boiling inside of him grows stronger. Weasley with his arm around _his _Mudblood…

"Oh, on the contrary Mudblood, I'm worth everything!" he replies, trying to hide the jealousy, the hate directed at the redhead who had now placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, pulling her closer. If he pulls her any closer, he thinks wildly for a moment, I will hex him into goddamn oblivion.

Little did he know Hermione is having the same thoughts about Pansy.

"Yeah right Malfoy, you're nothing," Ron states, preparing to walk off with Hermione. "Come on Mione let's—"

"Going to finally snog your ugly girlfriend, are you?" Pansy shrills, laughing coldly at the looks Hermione and Ron shoot her. She does not notice Draco giving her the same look at her side.

"Parkinson—"

"Come on Ron," Hermione pleads, "let's just go, ok?"

Draco sneers darkly as Ron starts to turn with Hermione again, the jealousy in him building and building until he can barely hold on. "You're actually going to touch that piece of filth Granger?" he calls, hoping that if he throws enough insults, Ron will attack him. At least that would keep him away from Hermione. "Even I thought you had better standards than that!"

Hermione paused, turning back slowly to look at him. Her arms slides from Ron's as she steps back towards him. Under the dance lights, he has never looked more dark and handsome.

"What kind of standards, _Malfoy?_"

It is a dare—his lip curls in the faintest of smiles.

_Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!_

He steps up to her, light eyes smoldering. Suddenly, it is only them on the dance floor, facing one another down. She is starting to become intoxicated with his presence, with his eyes on her. It is a feeling that by now she can not live without.

Around them, the music beats on.

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes_

Draco is ignorant to the gaping Pansy as he leans towards the witch in front of him, leaning closer and closer, yet never close enough. He stops when he can feel her hot breath on his face.

"Better standards, _Granger_."

They stare into one another's eyes in a challenge.

_When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

It is Ron who ends it all, who exclaims, startled, taken aback, her name.

"Hermione?!"

The way he said it, so casually, so lightly, as though they were more than friends—

It pushed Draco over the edge.

His lips smashed to Hermione's right there on the dance floor without a care in the world. She smiles against his lips.

_Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

Over the pulse of the music, above the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears, Hermione hears Pansy's cry of "DRACO!"

She kisses him harder.

Just as things began to heat up, just as Draco was considering taking her right there are the dance floor, everyone be damned, she pulls away.

He opens his eyes and blinks at her lazily in confusion, trying to forget his lust as her hands twine around his neck, holding him closer as she begins to sway, back and forth, back and forth.

_So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you_

"Granger?" he mutters, placing his hands on her hips nonetheless. Behind him Pansy is in tears. "What are you…?"

She smiles up at him, running her hand over the back of his neck so that he shudders. She leans up, eyes dark gems as she whispers in his ear.

"Let's dance."

_Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes_

Aware of everyone's eyes on them, including on shocked silent Ron Weasley, Draco smirks and begins to drag her off the dance floor through the crowd which all but parts for them. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy… half the students thought that they were dreaming.

Hermione follows him compliantly, but gives him a confused look. It's only when they are off the dance floor that he pulls her back to him and scorches her with a deep kiss.

"Hermione," he pants against her lips, "I can't bear to share you any more tonight, so how about we…go _dance_ somewhere else?"

She smiles against his lips as she presses more into his body, relishing the fact that he is all hers, and only hers.

"Hm, so long as I don't have to share you either, I'd love to _dance _with you."

_  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

* * *

Review for your thoughts?


End file.
